Time
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: "Blaine was about to lunge at him, wrap his arms around him as tight as he could and never let go. However, upon seeing Kurt's expression, he changed his mind. There was no excitement, no love, no recognition. Kurt had no idea who he was." - oneshot, time traveler!Kurt.


**Hi everyone! Here's another oneshot for you guys for being so wonderful and lovely!**

**Enjoy :)**

…**.**

"**Time is priceless, but it's free. You can't own it, you can use it. You can spend it. But you can't keep it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back." _- _Audrey Niffenegger, _The Time Traveler's Wife._**

It was a Tuesday. A Tuesday that was turning out to be a very crappy one, for Blaine at least. It first started when his alarm didn't go off, making him run late for his morning class. If there was one thing Blaine hated about college, it was morning classes. Especially _this_ particular morning, because his roommate Rachel had friends over last night who kept him awake into all hours of the morning. The only way he managed through mornings such as these is with coffee, lots and _lots_ of coffee. But as the gods seemed to be against him this morning, Blaine found a note on the bench in Rachel's familiar writing: _sorry, we're out of coffee, I'll grab some on my way home xo_.

And things only went downhill from there.

Due to the "there's no coffee at home" incident, he had to detour past the coffee shop a couple of streets down from his apartment, only adding to his already building lateness.

"Blaine?"

Upon hearing the barista call his name over the loud buzz of the coffee shop, Blaine made to push through the crowd to reach the counter. In Blaine's hurry to get his coffee and try to make it to class at a somewhat reasonable time, he accidentally bumped into a man who looked to be around his age; and continuing in the already unlucky fashion of his morning, Blaine's coffee was spilt right down the front of his polo shirt and slacks.

"Crap! I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry and I wasn't looking," Blaine said with a wince as the hot liquid seeped through his clothing and onto his skin.

"Nah man, it's okay. You got none on me anyway."

As he was leaving the shop, throwing his now empty cup in the bin, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he sighed, automatically presuming the call would carry bad news – everything else today had.

"Dude, where are you? Mr. A is gonna kill you if you're not here soon!" It was Johnny, Blaine's friend from his class to which he was already ten minutes late.

"I'm – I'm on my way. This morning has just kind of been hectic. I mean first my alarm didn't go off, then there was no coffee at home so I went to get some, then I spilt it all over me and god, now my shirt is stained and I only bought it _two weeks_ ago. Today just isn't my day," Blaine sighed, pressing his hand to his temple. "And now I'm gonna have to rock up to class late _and_ in a stained -"

"...Blaine? You there? Hello?"

But Blaine was no longer listening.

It had been two years, three months and twenty-five days since he had seen him. Two years, three months and twenty-five days of longing. And there he was, not 200 metres from him, right in New York.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was hanging up his phone and setting off at a sprint.

"Kurt!" he screamed as he weaved between the people littering the pavement. "Kurt!"

But Kurt couldn't hear him. And Kurt was now crossing the street.

"Kurt! Kur – oh, I'm sorry. Kurt!"

It wasn't until he was only metres from him that Kurt finally turned around. Blaine was about to lunge at him, wrap his arms around him as tight as he could and never let go. However, upon seeing Kurt's expression, he changed his mind. There was no excitement, no love, _no recognition_.

Kurt had no idea who he was.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Yeah, I – I'm Blaine. You don't – don't know me, do you?" Blaine asked, puffing from running. He could feel his heartbeat beating heavy in his chest and could feel the tears pricking up at the back of his eyes; he already knew the answer to that question.

"No, I don't," Kurt said apologetically. "I'm sorry, should I?"

"Yes! Well, maybe not yet, I don't know," Blaine tried to explain. Bringing his voice down to a whisper, he continued, "I know about what you can do, _with time_."

The recognition that then crossed across Kurt's face flooded Blaine with a feeling of relief.

"I've visited you before?"

"Many, many times! I don't really know how this whole thing works and how much I'm supposed to say, because I know you, but you obviously don't know me... I'm in love with you Kurt. And I'm pretty sure you're in love with me too, well, you _will_ be."

A smile so familiar to Blaine that it warmed his insides appeared on Kurt's face. "How would you like to go out for breakfast with me, Blaine?"

…**.**

**There you go!**

**Okay, now I'm sure a lot of you are confused with this. It's based off Audrey Niffenegger's _The Time Traveler's Wife_. So Blaine has grown up his whole life with Kurt time travelling to see him, because they are friends (and eventually boyfriends) in the future. But when Blaine meets Kurt for the first time in real time (THIS ^^^), Kurt has not actually met him before, as it wasn't until after this meeting that Kurt chose to time travel back in time to meet young Blaine. Oh my god, it's confusing, I know! But it helps if you've read the book, or seen the movie (both are equally AMAZING) :)**

**Anyway, I was thinking of maybe making this into a multi chapter fic, structured similar to the actual book, showing snippets from their lives at different times etc. I wouldn't be able to write that until after my exams finish (November 22nd yayyy!), but let me know if you're interested in reading more so I know whether or not to continue!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW, and check out some of my other klaine fics too if you like :)**

**Em xoxo**


End file.
